


Light Pink Lilies

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Hanahaki Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Falling In Love, Flowers, Gay Character, Gay John Laurens, Hanahaki Disease, Historical Inaccuracy, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Maria, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Swearing, Tags May Change, Unrequited Love, asexual peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: I thought Hanahaki was the end.That I had hit the bottom, and the only way to go was up.Little did I know that I was stillFALLING-OR-John Laurens has Hanahaki, and is in love with Alexander





	Light Pink Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies! part of a new series (my first ever series) of hanahaki fics bc they are what i live for

Have you ever had one of those dreams where you’re falling, falling, falling, and then you jolt yourself awake just before you hit the ground? I have. I always wonder what’s at the bottom. What if I hit the bottom after a long fall? 

Would I wake up from the nightmare, or would I stay at the bottom, all alone?

Well I suppose you could say I’ve hit the bottom now. 

I’ve certainly had a long fall. 

Not quite a literal fall though, more like falling in love. 

I won’t avoid saying it any more, I’ve fallen in love with my best friend. I just kept falling for a while, until I was sure it wasn't just a passing crush. 

Then the first one came.

A light pink lily petal, delicate in my hand.

Dislodged from my throat. 

There, I said it. Call me crazy, but I coughed up a flower petal. 

And there was much  _ much _ more where that came from. 

When the first petal came, I was on the phone with the boy I had fallen in love with. It came so suddenly, and I was shocked into silence for a good five minutes. I'm lucky the boy in question talks a lot. 

I hung up soon after, with a hurried excuse about a missing assignment and an apology. He hadn’t seemed to mind, he could always go back to writing. It was so cute how he wrote. The way the tip of his tongue would peek out of the corner of his mouth whenever he was really focused, his eyes set with determination. 

Those were my exact thoughts before the second petal came. 

Soon, I was choking on petals multiple times a day.

Then the petals came in whole flowers, that often choked me senseless. 

The light pink lilies started to come up stained with bright red blood that contrasted harshly with the softness of the pink color.

And it hurt.

It hurt so damn much. 

The choking, the sharp coughs, and the truth.

That I had a (‘fictional’) disease named Hanahaki. 

Hanahaki comes when you fall into unrequited love.

I, John Laurens had fallen in love with my best friend Alexander Hamilton. 

I thought Hanahaki was the end. 

That I had hit the bottom, and the only way to go was up.

Little did I know that I was still 

F

A

L

L

I

N

G


End file.
